Chappy y el Closet
by metzli17
Summary: "aleja a tu estupido conejo de mi cuarto" eso decia la nota ...


**BLEACH Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON DE PROPIEDAD DE TITTE KUBO.**

**El closet…**

Un fin de semana normal en la casa de los Kurosaki…

Ichigo estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su espacio, su cuarto sin molestias de la enana la cual había ido con Isshin e hijas a el centro comercial, ya que salía a la venta un kit de celular del tan odiado conejo ….

-suspiro el peli naranja- todo fuera como esto… -dijo para si mismo estirándose cómodamente en la cama giro sus ojos hacia su closet ya que escucho algo extraño- mmm…. Diablos…. Justo cuando pensé que podría descansar un poco-se levando de su cama y se dirigió hacia dicho lugar trato de abrir la puerta corrediza pero algo dentro lo impedía-maldita seas rukia!-dijo algo frustrado, ya que a pesar que la morena dormía en el cuarto de sus hermanas ella de ves en cuando alegaba que su armario era mas cómodo que la cama, jalo a fuertemente logrando abrir pero para su sorpresa miles de mangas y peluches tipo "chappy" cayeron sobre el.

-DIOSSS creí que moriría hay dentro!- dijo una voy un tanto agitada….-are..¿? Ichigo que haces ahí abajo?- pregunto el peluche observando que estaba debajo de todo el tiradero.

En un mini ataque de ira Ichigo mando todo por un lado…

-estúpida enana!-dijo mirando cada objeto en forma del susodicho conejo-se levanto y salió del cuarto, no tardo demasiado en volver, con un par de cajas, -me las pagara esa idiota por creer que mi cuarto es su bodega-decia mientras ponía todo de mala gana en las cajas-

-ichigo nee-san se enojara si tiras sus cosas- dijo cruzando sus brazos de peluche-

-deveria de hacerlo pero …-dijo con su seño mas fruncido que de costumbre-…solo se lo pondré en donde deben de ir-cerro las cajas tomo una y salió directo a el cuarto de sus hermanas y la 3ra hija según su padre, la coloco debajo de la cama e izo lo mismo con la otra no sin antes poner con un marcador " aleja a tu estúpido conejo de mi cuarto"

Después de dar un poco de limpieza a su armario tenia planeado seguir en donde estaba antes de que lo interrumpiera el pervertido peluche que ahora yacía dormido en su cama murmurando cosas sucias sobre su adorada Nee-san..pero lo tomo de una de sus patitas de peluche y lo lanzo por la ventana.

Ichigo se limito colorarse sus audífonos de su I-pop y a tratar de disfrutar los escasos minutos que sabían que le quedaban…. Cerro sus ojos y justo cuando se estaba recargando mas comodamente en su cama estucho el escándalo de su padre….

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!-dijo el viejo al entrar de golpe a su habitación-

-quietoooo!-dijo seguido de una pata en la cara…..-cuantas veces tengo que decirte! Que no entres sin avisar o pedir permiso maldita sea!-

-…bi..bien has mejorado hijo mio…..-se incorporo-pero no tienes que ser tan cruel con tu progenitor-lo miro con ojos de puchero e intento abrazarlo cosa que no conseguío ya que lo mando volar fuera de su cuarto….-"oh masaki que he hecho para merecer este trato de mi único hijo varon"-fue lo ultimo que escucho porque el viejo corrió a llorar al enorme poster que tenían en la sala.

-viejo loco-dijo irritado el pelinarnaja, levanto la mirada y vio a rukia sentada en el borde de su cama- ….eh?... como..? ah no importa … me quieres decir que rayos haces aquí?-dijo aun mas molesto-

Rukia aparentemente lo ignoro, ya que traia una pequeña revista….y movia levemente los labios…

-oye….rukia…-la morena seguía en sus pensamientos… cosa que frustró mas a ichigo-aks…RUKIA ¡!TE ESTOY HABLANDO DEMONIOS!

-mm….-levanto la mirada y se quito los pequeños audífonos que tenia puestos –decias algo descerebrado?-

-agrrr…..que carajos estas leyendo!-arrebato de sus manos la revista….y hubo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aventándosela de vuelta- puedo saber porque lees eso!'

-lo miro con cara inocencia cínica, y con el tonito de voz que odiaba Ichigo- aa kurosak-kun no se me veria bien algo que ellas traen?,-dijo mostrándole la revista… la cual venían chicas en lencería de "chappy" .

-ichigo dio un paso para atrás y no pudo esconder su sonrojar mas intenso- deja de decir estupideces, maldita sea la hr en que te dije de la tienda especial de ese estúpido y deforme conejo…

-NO ES DEFORME! TU SI!-se levanto de golpe de la cama-

-lo es! A y por cierto deja de usar MI CLOSET! De bodega! Que no lo es!-le grito –porque la próxima vez no guardare NADA! Entendiste enana!

-kkksjj….rukia lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago y corrió abrir el armario-wou! Pedaso de imbécil que le hiciste a mis cosas!

-creo que los niños indigentes no sufrirán frio al tener tantos libros estúpidos que QUEMAR!-dijo maliciosamente-

-…PEDASO DE ZANAHORIA!...-grito furiosa y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta-

*Y en eso termino la pelea a la hr de la cena Rukia no le dirigió la palabra a Ichigo, su padre por mas que intento sacar algo de platica solo consiguió que Karin le diera varios golpes por debajo de la mesa…. Ya en la noche a punto de dormir… rukia salió del baño y se dirigió a al cuarto de la gemelas, por mas grande que fuera su cama , prefería la calidez del armario de Ichigo… y aunque no lo admitiera… le gustaba estar ahí por el aroma que este mismo despedia…uno tan original, tan Ichigo…

-idiota-dijo al ver la puerta con el 15 colgado cerrada….entro a la habitación-

-que descanses Rukia-chan-dijo Yuzu

-igualmente- dijo sonriente, y se sentó en el borde de su cama meneo un poco los pies y sintio que topaba con algo…-mmm?...- se agacho toco, y no dudo en hincarse para saber que era jalo y se percato del pequeño mensaje que Ichigo le había puesto "aleja a tu estúpido conejo de mi cuarto"-jm-una pequeña sonrisa se puso en su rostro y volvió a incorporarse a la cama dispuesta a dormir.

*A dia siguiente las pequeñas mellizas estaban con su padre trabajando en la clínica, rukia veía la TV. En la sala mientras que el pequeño peluche lloraba en los pies de la morena ya que antes había por accidente (si claro) levantado la falda de la misma …. Mientras que Ichigo salía de ducharse para entrar a cambiarse a su cuarto… después de hacerlo se incorporaría al sillón con rukia , pero esta al ver que se sentó a su lado se levanto sin decir nada, tomo el control de la Tv y la apago…

-que carajos te pasa! –dijo Ichigo siguiéndola con la mirada al ver que se dirigía a las escaleras-rukia!-"demonios de nuevo trae los audífonos"-penso.

-no, solo no quiero ver tu espantosa cara cerca de mi!-dicho esto termino de subir.

Ichigo se quedo mudo …por la contestación tan seca, quiso ir tras ella para continuar la pelea pero , no lo hiso prendió la tv y ahí se quedo por largo rato, al notar que la morena no bajaba o hacia ruido alguno, no soporto mas la curiosidad y fue a buscarla….dejando a Kon solo en la sala. Toco a la puerta de sus hermanas al no haber contestación abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, asi que solo susurro

-malditaa!- y salió- que maldito afán tienen todos de estar en mi cuarto!-dijo para si y raspando los dientes-abrio la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe-rukia!...eh¿?- quedo extrañado la morena no estaba….-donde diablos se metió?...kj que importa …que haga lo que quiera….-camino a su cama y de nuevo un ruido proveniente de su armario lo hiso girar con unas cuantas venitas saltadas en su rostro-…k..kk.k.k..kk! –abrió de golpe-que!-dijo al ver que estaba casi lleno por algunos colchones doblados y de bajo las cajas que el mismo había desecho….empuño su mano –rukiaaa!...

-que?—dijo de manera ronca –

-que sig….-guardo silencio ya que volteo pero no la vio-donde estas maldita enana!

-aquí idiota!-dijo pero esta vez alzo la voz –

-que carajos haces ahí dentro!-expreso al ver el destello aquellos ojos postrados en el,-te hice una pregunta? Y como entraste ahí!

-rukia no le hiso caso se coloco sus audífonos y coloco su dedo índice en seña de silecio-

*Unos pasos familiares estaban por asomarse a su cuarto, e Ichigo por reacción y fatidio de tener que soportar las perversiones de su padre empujo lo mas que pudo los colchones al lado derecho dejando un pequeño espacio para que entrara, lo hiso y con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerro la puerta de este mismo.

-Ichi….-el no la dejo seguir porque le tapo la boca con su mano-

-shsss-susurro en su oído-

-"oh masaki! Tendremos nietos pronto!"- dijo feliz al ver que el cuarto de su hijo estaba vacio-

-como dices eso papa! Oni-san seria incapaz de hacerle algo a rukia-chan! –dijo algo exaltada la pequeña Yuzu-

-tienes razón mi hijo aun no es lo suficiente hombre como para poseer a una mujer como rukia-chan-fingió lagrimas-

-bien ya los busque en el patio y no están, parece que Ichini y rukia-chan salieron-

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gito Yuzu y salió sonrojada del cuarto de su hermano-

-YUZU! Esperaaaaa-seguido del viejo pervertido-

-karin solo suspiro y mientras se tocaba la frente miro que del armario salía un pedazo de colchón-aja….Ichini- sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco a la pequeña ranura que había- Ichini hentai! –solo dijo y salió no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta-

Ichigo se estaba furico al saber que su padre imaginaba ese tipo de cosas con rukia , pero se mega sonrojo al escuchar lo que su hermana le susurro.

-aaa que te pasa idiota porque me muerdes!-

-NO PODIA RESPIRAR ANIMAL!-dijo empujándolo, porque el poco espacio que tenia estaba haciendo que tuvieran demasiados roces..-se puede saber porque vienes a invadir mi espacio!

-TU ESPACIO! Pedaso de ….-se pauso de golpe al darse cuenta de que había hecho-"que demonios rukia esta encima de mi"-penso y se sonrojo- "tengo que salir de aquí estamos demasiado cerca"-dijo su mente.

Trato de girarse un poco pero solo consiguió que sus cuerpos se juntaran mas,

-que haces… solo estas emperoando las cosas idiota!-dijo al quedar recargada a su pecho-

-que que hago, seguramente no quedarme asi! Verdad!-trato de jalar la puerta pero no podía al parecer esta atorada con algo.-aaa estúpida puerta!

-la puerta no tiene la culpa, quien fue el imbécil que se metió a interrumpir mi meditación!

-la miro a los ojos –en primer lugar no espacio, segundo que demonios hace tu tiradero de nuevo en MI cuarto! Y tercero… porque entrasteeeeeee si había todo estooo!-estaba entando en desesperación y se movia haciendo que quedaran mas enredados.

-agrrrr-TU FUISTE EL IDIOTAAAA QUE ENTRO SABIENDO QUE NO HABIA LUGARR Y AHORA …-callo y cambio de tono de voz con una sonrisa coqueta acercándose a su odio ya que no tendía que hacer mucho esfuerzo- oh será que kurosaku-kun quería estar a solas con rukia!-se inclino mas para poder oler ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Ichigo quedo un poco inmóvil, ante el acto además de un notorio sonrojar pero como el closet era algo oscuro , la única luz que entraba era de aquella pequeña ranura que dejaba pasar algo de esta misma.

-oh kurosaki –kun!-susurro rukia de nuevo, acompañado de un pequeño movimiento de cadera…-"en verdad quieres que me aleje de tu cuarto"—finalizo con su tono de voz normal

-ru….ru…-esta se incorporo a la posición "normal" en la que estaban la cual era rukia sentada sobre ichigo-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos , los cuales emanaban un brillo peculiar …. Y por alguna razón Ichigo comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, mientras que rukia sentía el latir de su corazón a mil por hr

-corri al estúpido conejo….no a ti…-dijo esto colocando una mano detrás de la nuca de la morena atrayéndola hacia el-

-si corres a chappy , me corres ami- reprocho aniñada –

Ichigo la jalo hasta que sus bocas se rozaron, primero delicadamente como si tuvieran miedo de saber que pasaría si llegasen a hacer un poco mas intenso ese beso…. Su curiosidad los rebaso y comenzaron a intensificar, se escucha el jadeo de ambos al separarse levemente por falta de aire, el la tomo de la cintura , mas cerca no podían estar su espacio era recudido …

-en…entonces…-hablo rukia un poco agitada- chappy se queda?-dijo esto ultimo acariciando el abdomen del pelinaraja por debajo de su camisa….

-y que ganaría yo….el no me intersa…-beso su nariz tiernamente y la miro a los ojos- además no quiero besar al estúpido conejo-rukia le dio un pequeño pellizco por ese ultimo comentario.

-pues… no solo tengo mangas y peluches de chappy- puso su dedo en su barbilla coquetamente- recuerdas la revista del otro dia….

Ichigo solo abrió mas los ojos se sonrojo, e izo un tremendo esfuerzo por ser ahora el que quedara arriba de rukia obviamente su altura hiso que sus rodillas evitaran que la aplastara con su peso.

-entonces…...-sonrio y beso la beso..- que se quede

Ese beso empezó a darles algo de calor , no solo por el hecho de que estaban encerrados en el closet, sin "poder salir", no paso mucho para que Ichigo buscara el cierre de dicha falda para a su manera quitarla, sonrio pervertida mente al ver que enverdad rukia había comprado es estúpido conjunto del mentado conejo, pero postrado ahí y en ese lugar hasta chappy se le llego hacer lindo….. estaban por pasar a otro mas pero….el estrundo de algo romperse fuera del closet los puso palidos….

-ICHIGO!-y solo se pudo ver la puerta del cuarto de este tirada , isshini se hacerco al armario y dijo- PORFAVORRR! RUKIA-CHAN AHAS AMI HIJO UN HOMBREEEE! QUIERO CONOCER AMIS NIETOSS ANTES DE MORIR!

Cosa que no hiso mucha gracia al oji miel …. Que rápidamente le dio a rukia su falda…. Y con todas sus fuerzas de shinigami sustituto abrió de un golpe la puerta del closet.

QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PEDSADO DE PERVERTIDO!...-le dio un puñetazo en la cara y vio su puerta tirada- Y NO ESPERE QUE YO LA ARREGLE!

Rukia estaba mas que sonrojada, por la manera en que estaba aun dentro del closet, mientras que el padre de Ichigo yacía en el piso inconciente.

Ichigo y rukia solo se limitaron a verse, sonrojarse, y sonreír penosamente….

*dos días después….

Kon! Has visto mis vans…?- pregunto ..

-mmm me parece que Nee-san los puso dentro- señalo el closet-

-ichigo al abrir nuevamente se vio debajo de otro montón de cosas de chappy –RUKIA!

**Bueno este fue el primero que hice de bleach xD ajajajaja, y se los comparti para que me ciritquen :P saludos gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia en leer :3**


End file.
